Appa Complex
by junnilicious
Summary: Bagaimana ke possessive-an Leader U-Know Yunho pada anaknya yang baru lahir?/summary gaje/warn: Yaoi-Mpreg/Fic for YunJae Anniversary-walau udah telat/enjoy!:D


**Appa Complex**

by

**junnilicious**

…

**Cast**: JYJCY

**Pairing**: YunJae

**Genre**: fluffy-humor(?)

**Rated**: PG17

**Warning**: GEJEH, Yaoi, Mpreg, typo(s) dll

.

**~ooyjoo~**

* * *

><p>Sore itu kelima anggota DBSK sedang melakukan wawancara di gedung SBS. Ribuan Cassiopeia sudah memenuhi tempat duduk penonton. Jika di lihat mungkin wawancara kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena banyaknya Cassiopeia yang hadir disana, namun ada satu hal yang paling menyedot perhatian Cassiopeia-BigEast –terlebih para Shippers; yaitu kehamilan lead singer DBSK. Ya sekarang Kim Jaejoong tengah mengandung, usia kandungannya sudah memasuki bulan sembilan. Jika kalian tanya siapa orang yang paling bahagia mendengar berita ini? jawabannya tentu saja sang Leader sshi.<p>

Sebenarnya dulu Yunho sudah berjanji pada dirinya; kalau memang dia tak bisa mempunyai anak dari Boojae nya yang notabene seorang pria ini. Ia akan mengadopsi beberapa anak di panti asuhan saja. Tapi, nyatanya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Boojaenya ternyata sosok pria yang berbeda, dia istimewa karena memiliki rahim di tubuhnya. Dan tentu saja Yunho sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Jung Yunho tak pernah merasa sangat bahagia seperti sekarang; entah ia harus bersikap bagaimana agar orang-orang tahu betapa bahagianya dia. Menjadi seorang Ayah dari anak yang kelak dilahirkan oleh seseorang yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati, tentu membuatnya merasa sangat-sangat di berkati Tuhan. Entah sudah berapa ribu rasa syukur ia panjatkan padaNya.

"Yunho sshi bagaimana perasaanmu ketika DBSK kembali berlima?" pertanyaan dari MC membuat Yunho tersentak dari lamunannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah MC dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak bisa di ungkapkan. Ini sama saja ketika kau memenangkan sebuah lotre dengan hadiah milyaran won," jawab Yunho.

MC mengangguk, "lalu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika mengetahui kehamilan Jaejoong sshi?" tanya MC lagi yang kali ini di balas teriakan histeris para Cassiopeia.

Yunho tersenyum, tangan besarnya menggenggam lembut tangan pria di sampingnya. Sebelum kemudian ia berujar, "itu seperti kau bisa menjangkau langit biru dengan sayap impianmu," jawabnya lagi sambil melirik pria disampingnya. Pria itu –Jaejoong hanya tersenyum malu, rona merah langsung saja merembet di kedua pipinya.

"KYAAA—YUNJAE!" teriak para Cassiopeia dan Fujoshi mulai tak terkendali, mereka bahkan mengibarkan banner YunJae sebesar 5X2 meter di sepanjang pilar-pilar besar gedung itu. Mungkin bagi para Shippers ini adalah moment paling luar biasa yang pernah mereka lihat selama ini.

"Lalu, Yunho sshi ingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki?" MC kembali bertanya dengan ramahnya.

"Mm. Dokter bilang, anak kami berkelamin laki-laki. Tapi bagiku, laki-laki atau perempuan sama saja. Yang penting dia lahir dengan selamat dan ibunya juga selamat," jawab Yunho lagi sambil mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan mengelus-elus rambut lurus kekasihnya itu. Kali ini teriakan para Cassiopeia terdengar tak begitu keras; karena di akibatkan mereka sibuk ber-spechleess ria, bahkan beberapa diantaranya tak bisa membendung cairan di mata dan hidung mereka begitu melihat kemesraan ekstrim yang YunJae perlihatkan [eu kyang kyang]

"Sepertinya Yunho sshi sedang bahagia sekali. Lalu Jaejoong sshi sendiri ingin anak perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya MC kali ini pada Jaejoong.

"Aku terserah Yunho-yah saja." jawabnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang besar saat dirasakannya ada pergerakan kecil disana.

"Mm. Kalau Yoochun sshi, Junsu sshi dan Changmin sshi, kalian ingin keponakan kalian perempuan atau laki-laki?" MC melirik ke tiga pria tampan di seberang pasangan YunJae.

"Kalau aku ingin keponakan laki-laki. Supaya aku bisa bermain bola dan game dengannya," kata Junsu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku ingin perempuan. Pasti kalau dia besar nanti akan sangat cantik seperti Jae hyung," ujar Yoochu sambil melihat kedua hyungnya yang sendari tadi memamerkan kemesraan tiada henti. Sebagai pendiri Shipper, tentunya Yoochun merasa bahagia melihat kedua hyungnya itu yang akhirnya bisa bersama setelah sekian tahun dipisahkan oleh orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab *plak*

"Kalau aku ingin laki-laki. Kalau dia besar aku akan mengajaknya bertanding makan denganku. Pasti akan sangat seru," ucap Changmin yang dibalas pelototan mata dari keempat hyungnya dan teriakan maklum dari Cassiopeia. Maknae DBSK ternyata memang tak bisa lepas dari lovely Food nya. Harap maklum sodara-sodara *digeplak Changminnizer*

"Ahahaha—ternyata keluarga DBSK ini sangat harmonis dan humoris," ujar sang MC merasa takjub dengan attribute DBSK family ini. Karena setahunya dulu, DBSK itu terkenal dengan BoyBand cool face yang biasa di sebut BoyBand dengan cover yang berkharisma. Tapi nyatanya dia salah besar; karena dia menyaksikan sendiri betapa hangatnya dan ramahnya DBSK family ini.

Acara tanya-jawab itu baru berjalan sekitar 20 menit, ketika Jaejoong merasakan sakit di perutnya. Dia memegangi perut besarnya dengan wajah yang meringis sakit.

Yunho yang melihat Boojaenya sedang kesakitan langsung luar biasa panik, begitupula dengan YooSuMin, MC dan para Cassiopeia. Seketika itu juga gedung besar itu menjadi ribut tak terkendali. Banyak Cassiopeia yang berteriak khawatir dan memburu ke depan panggung untuk melihat lebih jelas lead singer yang mereka sayangi itu. Para security langsung menahan mereka sekuat tenaga, walaupun itu sia-sia saja kerena banyaknya jumlah Cassiopeia yang memenuhi gedung itu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau kenapa Boo. Ku mohon jangan buat aku khawatir," kata Yunho panik, keringat dingin membasahi kening dan telapak tangannya. Dia begitu takut hal-hal yang buruk akan menimpa Boojae nya ini. Dan tentu saja Yunho tak mau itu terjadi.

Jaejoong masih meringis dengan tangan yang mencengkram kuat baju Yunho, "Yunhh—ssh…sakitth…."

Junsu berjalan mondar-mandir di atas panggung, sementara Yoochun berusaha menenangkan Cassiopeia yang seperti orang kalap.

"Yunho hyung, cepat bawa Jaejoong hyung kerumah sakit! Sepertinya dia akan melahirkan. Kau ke rumah sakit. Biar aku, Junsu hyung dan Yoochun hyung di sini menenangkan para Cassiopeia," ujar Changmin berusaha tenang di antara suasana yang super panik ini.

Yunho mengangguk dan memanggil beberapa staff untuk membantu mengangkat Boojaenya ini. Karena Yunho sendiri tak mampu mengangkat Jaejoong disebabkan berat badan Jaejoong naik beberapa kilo di masa kehamilannya, disamping itu dia tak berani mengambil resiko dengan mengangkat Jaejoong seorang diri dalam keadaan seperti ini.

**~ooyjoo~**

Yunho berjalan mondar-mandir di koridor rumah sakit. Sudah berlalu 5 jam lebih saat Jaejoong di bawa ke dalam ruang operasi, namun pria tampan itu tak kunjung juga mendapat kabar dari Boojaenya. Apakah operasinya berjalan lancar? Apakah bayinya selamat? Apakah Bojaenya baik-baik saja? entah berapa banyak pertanyaan yang tak bisa ia jawab sendiri.

Lampu ruang operasi berganti dari warna merah menjadi hijau. Dan sedetik kemudian seorang Dokter baruh baya berpakaian hijau menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu bercat putih itu. Yunho yang melihatnya segera menghampirinya dan menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Bagaimana operasinya, dok? Anakku lahir dengan selamat, kan? Boojaeku baik-baik saja, kan dok? Jawab Dokter!" tanya Yunho beruntun sambil menguncangkan pundak sang Dokter.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan masker yang masih menutupi mulutnya. Dia hanya maklum dengan tingkah Leader DBSK ini. Pasti Ayah muda itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anak dan istrinya(?)

"Tenang Yunho sshi. Anak anda lahir dengan selamat, dan Jaejoong sshi juga baik-baik saja, dia sedang istrirahat karena pengaruh operasi cessar," jelas sang Dokter yang membuat Yunho menghembuskan nafas lega. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Yunho merasa begitu lega seperti sekarang, seolah-olah beban di kepalanya menguap begitu saja, terbang di hempaskan angin kebahagiaan.

"Kamsahamnida Dokter. Kamsahamnida!" ujar Yunho sambil membungkukkan badannya berulangkali.

Dokter itu kembali tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Yunho, "Anakmu laki-laki, dia tampan sekali. Kalau kau ingin menemuinya. Dia ada di ruang incubator," kata Dokter itu lalu berjalan menjauhi Yunho.

Yunho berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju ruang incubator dimana anaknya berada. Yunho membuka pintu ruangan itu dan menemukan anaknya berada di ruangan yang di lapisi kaca. Yunho menempelkan wajahnya dan melihat sosok kecil disana. Sosok itu –bayinya sedang menggeliatkan badannya sementara matanya masih tertutup. Ya Tuhan, Yunho masih tak mempercayai ini. Akhirnya ia menjadi seorang Appa –Appa dari anaknya dan Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali melihat bayiya yang tertidur damai; wajahnya putih dan halus, bibirnya mirip dengan Jaejoong sementara pipi dan hidungnya lebih mirip Yunho. Anaknya itu memang benar-benar perpaduan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Hey baby~ selamat datang di keluarga kecil kami," katanya pula. Bayi kecil itu kembali menggeliat, seolah mengerti kalau Ayah nya sedang berbicara padanya.

**~ooyjoo~**

Keesokan harinya Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang bermain dengan bayinya. Tadi setelah Jaejoong sadar dari pingsannya, pria manis itu meminta Yunho untuk segera membawa bayi nya, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan bayinya itu.

"Dia lucu sekali," ujar Jaejoong gemas ketika melihat bayi nya mengedip-ngedipkan mata besarnya yang bening sama persis dengan mata Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya dia bisa merasakan ini. Saat dimana hanya ada dirinya, seseorang yang ia cintai dan bayi kecilnya. Moment indah yang akan Yunho ingat sampai kapanpun.

"Bayi kita tampan kan Boo, mirip Appa nya," kata Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan bayi nya.

"Hahaha—semoga sifatnya tidak mirip denganmu, Yun. Kau kan Pervert," ujar Jaejoong lagi. Yunho mencibir dan mengecup kilat bibir Jaejoong.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat kedua pasangan itu menghentikan candaan mereka. Yunho mengutuk dalam hati, siapa pula orang yang mengetuk pintu itu, tsk mengganggu saja, gerutunya sebal.

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho tanpa membuaka pintu sama sekali.

"Ini kami hyung! Ketiga dongsaengmu yang tampan!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar suara lumba-lumba Junsu. Aish, kenapa mereka datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Padahal Yunho masih ingin menikmati moment indahnya bersama Boojaenya dan bayinya yang lucu itu. tsk.

Dengan setengah hati Yunho membuka pintu dan melihat ketiga dongsaengnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Dimasing-masing tangan mereka ada banyak mainan anak kecil seperti; robot, mobil-mobilan, kapal-kapalan, replica gundam, dragonball, ultraman, mini costum power ranger dan masih banyak lagi.

"Aigo—aku ingin bertemu keponakanku yang tampan!" sahut Junsu menerobos masuk di susul Yoochun dan Changmin dibelakangnya.

Yunho yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya segera mengambil tindakan. "Ya! kalian bertiga berhenti disitu!" bentaknya pada ketiga dongsaengnya.

Junsu mengerutkan kening, Yoochun mengangkat satu alisnya, sementara Changmin menatap heran Yunho.

"Ada apa hyung? Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan keponakanku," ujar Junsu sebal karena Yunho tiba-tiba saja berteriak seperti itu.

"Kalian bertiga berbaris di bawah AC itu," kata Yunho tak mengindahkan protesan Junsu.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya Yoochun tak mengerti. Kenapa mereka bertiga harus berbaris di bawah AC?

"Badan kalian sudah terkontaminasi udara kotor diluar sana dan harus mensterilkan di bawah Air Conditioner! Cepat laksanakan perintahku atau kalian tidak boleh bertemu anakku!" kata Yunho dengan nada leader:on sehingga membuat ketiga dongsaengnya hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya, patuh.

"Yunnie~ tidak harus seperti itu," ujar Jaejoong masih di ranjang rumah sakit sambil menggendong bayinya di atas pangkuannya.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "ini untuk kesehatan bayi kita, boo. Kau diam saja disitu, ne? biar ketiga orang ini menjadi urusanku," ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk ketiga dongsaengnya yang sedang berbaris di bawah AC. YooSuMin memutar bola matanya, melihat tingkah possessive Yunho terhadap bayinya itu.

"Aigo hyung. Kami harus berapa lama lagi berbaris seperti ini?" keluh Yoochun mulai kedinginan karena cukup lama ia berdiri di bawah AC bersama Junsu dan Changmin.

Yunho melirik rolex di pergelangan tangannya, "10 menit lagi." sahutnya acuh.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu akhirnya YooSuMin dapat bernafas lega, mereka mulai berjalan menghampiri ranjang Jaejoong. Namun suara Yunho kembali menghentikan mereka.

"Ya! suruh siapa kalian untuk beranjak dari situ, huh?" ujar Yunho sarkastik.

"Ini sudah sepuluh menit berlalu, hyung. Omigod suun~ ayolah hyung, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan keponakanku," keluh Junsu mulai bosan dengan sifat possessive Yunho.

"Tidak! Aku akan mengabsen kalian dulu, kalau kalian lulus sensor. Maka aku akan membolehkan kalian bertemu dengan anakku!" kata Yunho keras kepala. Dan lagi-lagi ketiganya tak berani memprotes lagi. Kekuasaan sepenuhnya milik Yunho dan selamanya Yunho, U-Know?

"Memang kami virus apa? Pakai acara sensor segala," gumam Changmin pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Yunho.

"Yah! Ini untuk keselamatan anakku, tahu!" ujar Yunho kesal. Changmin memutar bola matanya.

"Arraseo! Yang pertama di sensor siapa dulu?" tambah Changmin lagi.

"Yang paling tua dulu. Park Yoochun kau maju kesini," kata Yunho sambil menunjuk Yoochun untuk mendekat padanya. Yoochun menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Leader keras kepalanya ini.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Yunho saat Yoochun sudah berdiri didepannya.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya, "eh? buat apa hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

"Buka saja, aku ingin memeriksa gigimu, apa ada yang bolong, berwarna kuning atau berbau tidak sedap(?)" kata Yunho yang membuat Yoochun kembali memutar bola matanya.

Dengan setengah hati Yoochun membuka mulutnya dan di periksa oleh Yunho.

"Ok, gigimu bagus. Pemeriksaan mulut lolos. Selanjutnya mata, kulit, baju, dan rambut." tambah Yunho lagi.

Setelah memeriksa keseluruhannya, Yoochun hanya mendapat satu trouble, yaitu; rambutnya.

"Kenapa rambutmu berminyak bigini? Ini bisa mengkontaminasi anakku yang masih steril!" kata Yunho sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yoochun yang sedikit lengket.

"Aigo~ itu karena aku olesi gel rambut," jawab Yoochun masih bersabar.

"Aish! Ini tetap bahaya. Sebaiknya kau pakai penutup rambut ini," Yunho menunjukan penutup rambut yang biasanya dipakai para Dokter yang sedang melakukan operasi pada pasiennya. Yoochun tak banyak berkomentar dan langsung memakai penutup kepala guna menutupi rambutnya yang Yunho bilang berminyak itu.

"Yoochun-ah sekarang kau boleh bertemu dengan anakku. Dan selanjutnya Kim Junsu. Ya! Junsu-ya, kau cepat kesini!" ujar Yunho pada Junsu agar pria itu cepat datang padanya.

Junsu yang excited karena akan bertemu dengan keponakannya ini langsung berjalan cepat kearah Yunho. Dan Yunho langsung memeriksa Junsu dengan berbagai tes konyolnya itu.

"Mulut, oke!"

"Kulit, oke!"

"Rambut, oke!"

"Mata, oke!"

"Tapi… ya! kenapa badanmu bau keringat begini, huh? kau belum mandi?" tanya Yunho saat menghirup baju Junsu yang ternyata sedikit bau asem(?) karena sudah tercampur dengan banyak keringat.

"Eh? humm… tadi sebelum kesini, aku main bola sama Eunhyuk-ah dan lupa mengganti baju, jadi agak bau… keringat. Eu.. kyang… kyang," jawab Junsu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, salah tingkah. Aigo~ ternyata indera penciuman Leadernya ini sangat tajam, padahal Junsu sudah banyak menyemprotkan parfum Yoochun ke bajunya ini, tapi masih saja tercium aroma keringatnya.

"Aish! Ya sudah, cepat kau pakai jubah ini!" kata Yunho sambil menunjukan jubah berwarna hijau pada Junsu.

"Itu Jubah siapa, hyung?" tanya Junsu sedikit was-was.

"Ini punya Dokter tadi, sudah pakai saja, atau kau tak boleh bertemu dengan anakku!" ancam Yunho. Junsu segera mengangguk, patuh. Ia tak mau melewatkan moment bermain dengan keponakannya itu. Aish. Leadernya ini kelewat kejam padanya. Dengan sebal akhirnya Junsu memakai jubah itu, terlihat sangat kebesaran di badannya yang kecil. Junsu jadi terlihat seperti alien. Argh!

"Selanjutnya Shim Changmin!" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk sang maknae agar mendekat padanya.

"Ne, hyung. Periksa aku selama kau inginkan. Aku seratus persen yakin kalau Shim Changmin itu perfect!" katanya percaya diri. Yunho memutar bola matanya dan langsung memeriksa maknaenya itu. Mulai dari mata, kulit, baju, dan terakhir mulut.

"Yak! Shim Changmin kau belum sikat gigi! Di gigimu ada rempah makanannya!" ujar Yunho sambil menekan pipi Changmin membuat pria tampan itu meringis sakit.

"Aish. Hyung, hentikan! Mana mungkin ada sisa makanan di gigiku! Kau ada-ada saja, hyung. Ayolah~ aku ingin bertemu dengan keponakanku yang tampan dan pastinya mirip denganku~" ujar Changmin yang dibalas pelototan mata dari Yunho.

"Tidak! Gigimu itu mengkontaminasi anakku! Kau pakai masker ini, dan baru aku perbolehkan bertemu dengan anakku!" kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan masker pada Changmin. Changmin hanya menghela nafas, tanpa protes sama sekali ia memakai masker itu di mulutnya dan segera menyusul Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah bertemu dengan bayi YunJae itu.

.

"Aigo~tampannya anakmu, hyung~ namanya siapa?" ujar Junsu sambil mencolek pipi mulus Bayi kecil itu dan langsung di singkirkan oleh tangan Yunho.

"Jangan pegang sembarangan! Kulit anakku masih sensitive." Kata Yunho sambil mengusap-usap pipi bayinya yang tadi sempat di pegang Junsu.

"Dasar Appa Complex," gerutu mereka bertiga.

"Yunnie~ kita beri nama apa untuk anak kita, hm?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho yang sendari tadi sibuk menciumi pipi tembam bayinya.

"Humm... Jung... JaeJuni. Ya. Namanya Jung JaeJuni." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Eh? Juni? Seperti nama perempuan saja," celetuk Yoochun.

"Jung itu nama margaku, Jae di ambil dari nama Jaejoong sementara Juni di ambil dari nama bulan Juni. Bayiku lahir bulan Juni," jelas Yunho lagi.

"Terserah~ annyeong Juni-yah~ ini hyung.. Junsu hyung yang tampan," sapa Junsu pada Juni yang sedang menggeliatkan badannya di pelukan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Junsu. Gantian dong, aku juga ingin bermain dengan Juni-ah," gerutu Yoochun sebal karena dia menunggu giliran nya untuk bermain dengan Juni.

"Ya! Hentikan itu! Anakku bukan mainan!"

"Juni-ah.. lihat Appa mu seperti monster~"

"YAH!"

"Tuh lihat Juni-ah.. Appa mu malah mirip gorila eu kyang kyang!"

"Berisik! Kalian pergi dari sini!"

"Juni-ah~ wajah Appa mu kecil sekali. Lihat-lihat~ lucu sekali bukan?"

"YAH! YAH!"

"Hahahaha~~"

.

"Eh? Yunho hyung~ ermmm..."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati wajah gugup Junsu.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Ermmh... tadi Eunhyuk-ah SMS... kalau..."

"Huh?"

"Kalau member Superjunior akan datang menjenguk Jaejoong hyung dan JaeJuni-ah," kata Junsu pelan.

Hening... tak ada yang berbicara. Hingga...

"APA?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa kau bilang Junsu-ya? Superjunior akan datang kesini?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Junsu mengangguk.

Yunho mengacak-acak rambutnya, seperti orang frustasi.

"Jumlah member Superjunior ada 13 orang. Aish. Aku bisa kerepotan untuk mensterilkan mereka sebelum bertemu dengan anakku," keluh Yunho.

"Ada 15, hyung. Henry-ah dan ZouMi-ah juga ikut," sambung Junsu lagi yang membuat mata kecil Yunho membulat sempurna.

"Aish! Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ah, Changmin-ah! Siapkan barikade satu. Hadang mereka di luar ruangan ini jangan sampai masuk sebelum mereka sudah benar-benar steril!" kata Yunho pula.

"Aigo—dasar Appa Complex! Ckckck~"

**==FIN==**

* * *

><p>AN: Gaje gaje.. hehe. mianne, sebenernya ini FF untuk anniv YunJae tp telat euy -,- ah iaa.. mungkin ini jadi FF terakhrku di sini, saya mau fokus ke ff Summer Joongie dulu, kalau FF itu selesai baru balik kesini lagi. hehe.

makasih readers- sshi yang udah baca fics ku. arigato ^^

JYA NE!

.

-Juni-

**YUNJAE is REAL!**


End file.
